Microelectronic field emission devices are known in the art and typically comprise an electron emitter, for emitting electrons and an extraction electrode, for providing an electric field to the electron emitter to facilitate the emission of electrons. In some embodiments, field emission devices may also include an anode for collecting emitted electrons.
Operation of field emission devices typically includes operably coupling a voltage between the extraction electrode and a reference potential and operably connecting the electron emitter to the reference potential. Alternatively, the extraction electrode may be operably connected to a reference potential and a voltage may be operably coupled between the electron emitter and the reference potential. In order to effect modulated electron emission it is possible to provide an extraction electrode potential in concert with a variable electron emitter potential.
A common operational shortcoming of microelectronic field emission devices is that the electron emission occurs during the period of application of modulating signals only. Attempts to overcome this shortcoming have not been operationally enabling.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a field emission device apparatus which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of the existing art.